This invention relates to glands for terminating cables and pipes.
The invention has particular application to terminations where good earth continuity is required between electrically conductive parts of the gland and the cable or pipe.
Typically the cable or pipe has an electrically conductive sleeve covered by an outer sheath of electrically insulating material that is received in an electrically conductive body of the gland. Currently, it is the practice to remove the outer insulation to expose the sleeve and to provide an earthing ring in the gland body for making electrical contact between the exposed sleeve and the gland body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gland for terminating cables and pipes having an outer sheath of electrically insulating material which provides earth continuity between electrically conductive parts of the gland and the cable or pipe without removing the outer sheath.